


Kindred's Call

by Elial_Shadowpine



Series: Kindred's Future [1]
Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Black Jewels, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elial_Shadowpine/pseuds/Elial_Shadowpine
Summary: Noelani is a Black Widow Newfoundland kindred, in an imagined future where Craft and Jewels exist in our modern day. Living in luxury with her doting landen human, she still longs for more... and finds it in the most unexpected of places.





	Kindred's Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that my screwed up brain came up with on a whim, and is absolutely 100% crack fic. I hope you enjoy!

Noelani Naznova was not having a good day. In fact, one could say she was having an absolutely _dreadful_ day.

It had started innocently enough, even though the seasonal torrid air and blinding sun beat down upon her like an especially heavy club, with her thick black fur coat offering no protection whatsoever from the element of unyielding heat. Still, she had need of herbs that grew only in the wild.

Millennia ago, this desert wasteland had been called Pruul, but now it was known as Australia, home to many different species of extraordinarily dangerous flora and fauna. It was the flora Lani was most interested in, both for ritual work and for healing tonics.

Oddly enough, gathering the materials for her workings remained uninterrupted by the perils of Australia. Most collection days were plagued by a myriad of snakes, spiders, and kangaroos. Yes, kangaroos. They look all cute and cuddly, but the bastards can be _vicious_ when their territory or kin were threatened—or simply whenever they wished to be.

But Noelani was kindred, and the wildlife of the bushland, even if they were landen or even half-Blood, seemed to understand and respect her for what she was—a Black Widow gathering supplies. There were so very few now that she didn't bother to hide it, although the presence of her Sapphire Jewel alone might have been intimidating enough.

Funny how her "owner" never questioned that her "pet dog" had come by a Sapphire Jewel attached to her collar, despite the flash when her temper riled. Landen—for only the kindred remained, the human Blood long since bred out of existence—possessed an amazing capacity to come up with ludicrous reasons as to why their "pet dog" suddenly appeared bearing a Jewel.

Lindsey, the landen who deluded herself into thinking that she owned Noelani, like she was a mere dog, a Newfie, Lindsey called her, with an unusual but enchanting level of intelligence, squealed in the most obnoxious fashion when Noelani returned from _both_ her Birthright Ceremony and her Offering to the Darkness bearing Jewels. "Oh, how lovely! I wish I knew who'd given you such a lovely gem. Someone must really be fond of you."

Preposterous. But landen, especially so far diverged from the age of the Blood, had a remarkable capacity for self-deception, especially when it came to things that their "science" couldn't explain. Still, there were things that must be hidden, because even landen would become suspicious—such as her collection of carefully gathered Craft books and working materials. Only in the darkness, while Lindsey slept, was Noelani able to study by an orb of witchlight.

Fitting, wasn't it, that she could only do so at such a time, the Darkness sacred to all Blood. Not that she'd met any other Blood. Sometimes she wondered if she was the only remaining kindred, but surely there must be others out there.

If only she could find them.

Noelani shook herself from her melancholy thoughts. They would do no good. She finished gathering the herbs and such, vanished them, and resigned herself to returning to her home, where she would be petted and showered with affection and love—but no communication was possible. Loneliness was a constant companion, for she had no one to share her true self with.

But she had lived this life for many years, and likely many more. Sometimes she wondered what the point even was to studying Craft when she must be so very careful to conceal what she was.

There were perks, though, Noelani thought in an attempt to cheer herself up. With Craft, she could call in the small nuggets that Lindsey referred to as kibble or dog food. Even though Lindsey doted on her and ensured she had the finest, grain-free kibble available, it still tasted like dirt. Lindsey's self-delusion had its benefits; when Noelani called in the fresh (supposedly) meat from the cold box they called a refrigerator, Lindsey blamed something she called "gremlins", and sometimes the fae. The fae had nothing to do with it, but the taste of even day-old beef or chicken was far tastier than the dreaded kibble.

With a _whoof_ , Noelani turned and headed for home, walking the same path she always took. Lindsey would be home from her duties outside the home soon, and it simply wouldn't do for Noelani to be anywhere but in the backyard or the house. That was another thing Lindsey chalked up to intelligence; the fact that if she left the home while Noelani was outdoors, she didn't question it when she returned and found her indoors, or vice versa.

 _Are all landen so easy to invent clever stories that explain the unexplainable?_ Noelani wondered for the thousandth time. She walked the road home, lost in her thoughts, until a _very_ large cat crossed her path. Noelani bared her teeth in a snarl. There were no large cats in Australia. At least, not that she had ever seen. The landen called them phantoms, myths, nothing ever seen in the

They were of even size, but with Craft and the raw power within her Sapphire Jewel, it would be a trivial fight. Moving into a fighting stance, Noelani prepared for an attack—but she would give this feline a chance to withdraw before unleashing her Jewelled strength.

But the cat stopped and tilted its head—and Noelani saw the Red Jewel at its—her— throat, even though it must be wild. Another kindred? Excitement pulsed within her. Another kindred? She had searched for so many years, with nothing to show. *Friend?* she sent on a Sapphire distaff thread, tentatively.

The feline looked amused. *I did not think I would ever meet another kindred.*

*Nor did I,* Noelani admitted. *I thought I was the only one left.*

A noise that could've been a chuckle emitted from the large cat. *No. We just hide well.*

Annoyance flicked at Noelani. *I've been looking for years. Why have you not sought out other kindred? We are the only Blood remaining, aren't we?*

The cat inclined her head. *There are few. I am not the only one. We hide deep in the bushland, where the landen humans fear to tread.*

*I've been _looking_ in the bushland. For years. I've seen no sign—*

That was definitely a smirk. *We hide very well.*

Arrogant beast. *You might as well tell me your name. I'm Noelani.*

*Veristra. I am the leader of our coven.*

Excitement overrode her frustration. *There's a coven?*

*Yes. There are many of us.*

She had to know. *Are they… all like you?*

Veristra tilted her head. *How do you mean? We are all kindred.*

*Are you all… phantom cats?*

What ought have been a laugh rolled from Veristra. *No. We are kindred of many shapes and sizes and species. There are so few of us, we must band together.*

*How many?* Noelani couldn't keep the elation from crossing over the distaff thread.

*Our numbers are small. Perhaps a dozen.*

If she had been landen human, her jaw would have dropped—an odd trait that represented shock. *A _dozen_?"

*Yes. As I've said, we must band together for our own protection.*

Wild thoughts ran through Noelani's mind. Other kindred… _other kindred!_ She wasn't alone! She could have wept, were she landen human—not that she wanted to be. So much time among them had acclimated her to their emotions and how they expressed them. The thought that perhaps she was more landen human than kindred than she had thought dismayed her.

*Do… I have been looking for others like me, for so long. Can I—*

*Come with me?* Amusement tinted along Veristra's thread. *You could. We welcome all, because there are so few of us. But you are not a wild one like we are. We live from the land, apart from the landen humans. We disguise ourselves well. You would have to give up all you know, and you seem… well kept.*

*If by that, you mean the landen human cares for me, yes,* Noelani sent tartly. *But I—I know there is so much to learn still, and I—I want to learn.*

Veristra looked her over appraisingly. *You are a Black Widow. There are not many, but one of our elders is a teacher in the ways of the Hourglass. You could come. But you would have to leave behind everything you know, all your landen human comforts. We live a hard life, and all are expected to contribute. For one like you, that would be a sacrifice. Food can be scarce, and we have no shelter from the elements. You are privileged, in a way, to have a landen human who cares for you. Why would you want to leave that behind?*

Noelani snarled. *I have spent my whole life searching for others like me. I live in a gilded cage. I may be well cared for, but the life I live is not for me.*

*Are you certain? Our life is not one you can simply leave. We do not take that risk. If you were to come… you would give up everything you know, and there would be no turning back. Think, dark one. What of your landen human? Would you be missed?*

Guilt shot through Noelani at the thought of leaving Lindsey behind, wondering, worrying, what had happened to her. She did care, and love, even if she had no comprehension of what Noelani truly was. _Could I do that to her? Could I leave without a trace and leave Lindsey to fear the worst?_

*Yes, I would be missed,* Noelani sent, slowly, as she pondered. *But… I think…*

Veristra snarled. *There is no _think._ There is only certainty. If you wish, we can meet again, once you have thought this over. If you attempted to return, we would kill you. Tell me, dark one. Is being among other kindred, living a hard life, worth this to you?*

Sorrow at the thought of abandoning Lindsey to her worst fears worried her, but… _I have wanted this my whole life._ *I… I don't want to be _alone_ anymore. I've spent my whole life thinking that I was the last, that there were no other kindred remaining. I may be taken care of, but…*

*There is no _but_ , either.* Veristra softened. *You are not the only one to feel such. We have others in our pride that have left comfortable homes and landen humans that love them. Not all have been able to adjust to a hard life and have attempted to return. As I said, this is certain death, because we cannot take the risk. You _must_ make this decision with conviction. Think on it. I will return—*

*No,* Noelani replied, the thought of leaving Lindsey—well, she would be sad, she would wonder what happened, but that… that mattered less than what she wanted, what she _needed_. Now, she knew, with absolute certainty, this was what she had searched for ever so long, and she would not squander it on guilt-ridden doubts. *I have wanted this since I was a pup, since my Birthright Ceremony. I will _not_ give up this chance. Lindsey… I'll miss her, and she'll miss me, but all I am to her is an intelligent beast. How could I go back to that, knowing that there are others like me out there? How could I live with myself?*

Veristra gave her a sympathetic look. *You would be surprised. I have heard this from many. In time, they missed not only the luxury they lived in, but the ones who cared for them.  Can you abandon one who loves you?*

Noelani thought hard, because it was a good question. After an incredibly long pause, she answered. *She loves me, but she doesn't _understand_ me. I need to be among my own kind. Please. Take me with you. I have sacrificed enough already. This… I don't see it as a sacrifice. I see it as a homecoming. Please. Don't make me wait. I've waited long enough.*

The cat gave her a contemplative look, long enough that Noelani started to worry that maybe she would be refused. Maybe she was too eager. Maybe she said the wrong thing. Maybe…

But then Veristra inclined her head in a slight nod. *If you are certain…*

*I am,* Noelani sent with a confidence she had never felt before in her life. *I am tired of being a landen human's pet dog, her precious Newfie. She might love me. But she doesn't _know_ me. Now that I know there are others… I can't live with that. I can't. I need to be among my own kind. My own…*

*I understand,* Veristra sent kindly. *I have always been of the wild, but others in our coven… they have joined us for the same reason. Yes. We will have you, if this is your true desire.*

*It is,* Noelani responded firmly. *It is what I have dreamed for my entire life.*

Veristra looked at her with understanding. *Shall we go now, then? Do you need to fetch anything from your home?*

*No. All that is important to me, I vanish and carry with me.*

*Then follow me into the wilds… Sister.*

Noelani trotted behind the phantom cat, her heart bursting with a feeling of triumph… and the anticipation of finally coming _home._


End file.
